SCP-939
SCP-939, also known as With Many Voices, is one of the many creatures contained by the SCP Foundation. They are creatures resembling quadrupedal predators. Their ability consists of mimicking human voices. So far, only a small number of over a hundred SCP-939 instances are secure. Background SCP-939 are endothermic, pack-based predators which display atrophy of various systems similar to troglobitic organisms. The skins of SCP-939 are highly permeable to moisture and translucent red, owing to a compound chemically similar to hemoglobin. SCP-939 average 2.2 meters tall standing upright and weigh an average of 250 kg, though weight is highly variable. Each of their four limbs end in three-fingered claws with a fourth, opposable digit, and are covered in setae which considerably augment climbing ability. Their heads are elongated, devoid of even vestigial eyes or eye sockets, and contain no brain casing. The jaws of SCP-939 are lined with red, faintly luminescent fang-like teeth, similar to those belonging to specimens of the genus Chauliodus, up to 6 cm in length, and encircled by heat-sensitive pit organs. Eye spots, sensitive to light and dark, run the length of their spined dorsal ridges. These spines may be up to 16 cm long and are believed to be sensitive to changes in air pressure and flow. Stats Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Its biting force exceeds 35 MPa, which is above the great white shark's and the saltwater crocodile's.) Speed: At least Normal Human level Durability: At least Wall level Hax: Minor Mind Manipulation (Via AMN-C227.) Intelligence: Possibly Average (Has used its Mimicry ability to lure victims and seems to understand English on at least a basic level.) Stamina: Has not shown any feats in this category, but should be fairly high due to not having to breathe or eat. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Unique Physiology:' SCP-939 instances do not possess nervous, circulatory or digestive systems. Its respiratory system does not serve any purpose other than spreading AMN-C227. As a result, 939 creatures don't need to feed or breathe, but once they had ingested something, it is stored in the respiratory system until the food becomes a nuisance, in which case it is regurgitated. *'Voice Mimicry:' 939's primary method of luring prey. The subjects can mimic the voice of their previous victims, although this is not limited to humans - other species have been documented. 939 subjects have also been seen recreating the voices of people who they have not heard actually speaking. *'Toxin Creation:' SCP-939 instances exhale a toxin known as AMN-C227. AMN-C227 causes temporary amnesia, inhibiting memory formation while exposed to it plus an additional 30 minutes. This can be strong enough to make a subject completely forget events that occurred while under the toxin's influence. It is colorless, odorless and tasteless. AMN-C227 is typically undetectable in the bloodstream following 60 minutes after the removal of the victim from an environment containing the substance. After having previously encountered the toxin, victims will experience a strange feeling of familiarity whenever exposed to it once more and are inclined to investigate. This is most often a lethal mistake, as AMN-C227 is mostly present in dens of SCP-939 instances. Weaknesses *Weak to bright lights. *''Blind. (In some cases, SCP-939 is shown to be almost entirely blind, able to locate its prey only via sound.)'' Sources *SCP Foundation Wiki (Backstory) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Wall Level Category:Human Speed Category:Mind Manipulators